information_database_creative_content_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Moguin
Moguin (pronounced mɑːɡwɪn) is a playable character in Final Fantasy Z. A mercenary-for-hire, he is one of two moogle characters playable in this particular game. He is a gruff individual, in stark contrast not only to the game's other playable Moogle, Meggle Vot, but also to Moogle characters in general. Abilities *'Command:' Hire (first portion of game), Freelance (last portion of game) *'Limit Break(s):' **'Salad Cutter:' Taking aim, Moguin fires the claws of his cybernetic arm as a ranged attack. This attack can hit up to five opponents, and if there are fewer opponents, the damage done will be mixed equally among however many foes are on the field. After initial damage, the high-tensile wire that attaches these claws to the hand will reel them back in suddenly and with enough force that it will yank enemies in the back of a formation to the front lines. Another aspect of this attack is that if there is only one foe, it has a chance to stagger them when it yanks them forward, causing their ATB gauge to reset; this aspect will not work on larger enemies and some boss characters (primarily, again, the large ones). Each of the five strikes are considered as a separate attack, and therefore even if one or two miss the others can still hit a mark. *'Desperation Attack(s):' **'MAD Burst:' Moguin, sensing defeat is near, can activate a seismic pulse inside his cybernetic leg, building intense pressure until it bursts in a mutually-assured destruction. This deals heavy damage to the enemy but also to him, with a high chance of critical damage. This will usually cause him to faint, however, and is the only Desperation Attack to cause the user to sacrifice themselves in this manner. This is only used during the first half of the game. **'Richter:' With the funds he earned while aiding the party (along with a few side projects), Moguin was able to afford new parts for his cybernetic leg. It will do still do the same damage to the enemy but with a higher crit rate, and he is no longer damaged in the process. Profile Appearance Moguin is a scruffy-looking, grizzled and battle-worn Ivalice Moogle, one of the numerous Moogle species found in Final Fantasy Z. His muzzle has longer hair, giving him what appears to be a bushy mustache. His fur has started to get peppered with gray. From his many years fighting as a mercenary-for-hire, Moguin has gained numerous battle scars, and had even lost both his right arm and leg in battle. Thanks to the money he earns, he was able to continue his work despite the crippling amputations by attaching cybernetics. Although not shoddy, they have seen their fair share of combat and are beginning to "not work quite as well". He greatly resents the Za as their invasion interrupted an ongoing war between three neighboring kingdoms, which had given him a sort of "job security" for several years. Personality Appearances *''Final Fantasy Z'' Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Final Fantasy Category:Characters Category:Males